uncrownedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Shortbow
Shortbow Description In comparison to the bow, the short bow is less cumbersome and tiring, suited to scouts and other light infantry. By design, the short bow has some very nice DOT (Damage over time) attacks that allow it to stop enemies from running away, whilst still doing decent damage. Common Skills Poison Arrow: '''Cooldown 8 sec. Shoot an arrow dipped in deadly poison, dealing 149% base damage plus 1201/1360/1593 points of piercing damage. Extra effect: The fast-acting poison lingers in the victim's body, dealing 50/150/250 damage over 6 seconds. ⁣ '''Stunning Shot: '''Cooldown 16/14/12 sec. Shoot a heavy blunt-tipped arrow, dealing 135% base damage plus 1092/1265/1535 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1 (Stunning Shot 1): Reduces enemy speed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. ⁣Extra effect 2 (Stunning Shot 2 &3): Stuns enemy for 1,5 seconds. ⁣ '''Steel-tipped Arrow: '''Cooldown 8 sec. Shoot a powerful armour-piercing arrow that deals 243% base damage plus 2001/2382/2919 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1 (Steel-tipped Arrow 2 & 3): Ignores enemy blocks. Extra effect 2 (Steel-tipped Arrow 3): Can impale up to two enemies! ⁣ '''Parting Shot: '''Cooldown 30 sec. Leap backwards while shooting 3 arrows in quick succession, each dealing 45% base damage plus 29/31/33 points of piercing damage. Extra effect 1 (Parting Shot 2 & 3): Slows enemy for 1 second. Extra effect 2 (Parting Shot 3): Increases your attack damage by 30% for 3 seconds. ⁣ '''Throw Bola: '''Cooldown 20/18/16 sec. Throw a bola to ensnare your enemy! Deals 737% base damage plus 1926/2244/2518 points of blunt damage. Extra effect: Forces enemy to dismount their horse. ⁣ '''Rolling Escape: '''Cooldown 5 sec. Roll for- or backwards. Extra effect 1 (Rolling Escape 2 & 3): Removes stunned or frozen effects. Extra effect 2 (Rolling Escape 3): Increase movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. '''Paragon Skills Angry Hornets: '''Cooldown 50 sec. Darken the skies with a barrage of 6 poisoned arrows. Each hit deals 96% base damage plus 980/1172/1282 points of piercing damage. Extra effect: Each arrow is dipped in a deadly poison that deals 250 poison damage per second and slowing the target for 3 seconds. ⁣ '''Wrath of Artemis: '''Cooldown 50 sec. Charge up and release to shoot 5 arrows in the same direction, each dealing 96% base damage plus 1103/1220/1323 points of piercing damage with improved accuracy and speed. '''PVP - Tips & Tricks @Rogue: The skills I use are Poison arrow, stunning shot, bola and Angry Hornets. Poison arrow can be very important to take kills, I have had many kills that were only taken because I managed to land a poison arrow. Never forget your stunning skills, Bola and Stunshot. Without both of these skills, you will die to melee classes very easily. I find a great combination is a stunning shot, hornet then bolas. The stun staggers the enemy so they can't block your attack (Shield users) the Hornets do some very significant damage, and the bola allows you to continue autoing them down. In these instances, I might try to save my poison arrow to prevent them from healing as long as possible. Always try to land your autos, it can be very difficult to always aim for the head so aiming for the torso or upper torso is a valid strategy. Yes you get extra damage, but it isn't worth missing one of your autos to have one crit. If you would like to add vids, please contact us.